


The Lonely Man at the Bus Stop

by Whovian14



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, TenRose - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian14/pseuds/Whovian14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor almost loses hope until he hears someone call his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Man at the Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I've been working on. This is my first ever fanfic so any critique is highly appreciated. I know this needs some work.

The bookstore exploded, sending fragments of fiery shards in all directions. The Doctor could only look on in horror, as the whole place burst into flame. The walls began to lose integrity, and soon after, the roof came crashing down. He frantically scoured the crowd for a familiar head of blonde hair, but there was no yellow gleam to be seen. As the Doctor watched the last remnants of the bookshop fall into ruin, he knew that if Rose was in that building when the bomb hit, there was no chance she could still be alive.   
She could have made it out somehow, thought the Doctor hopefully. He started asking the onlookers, hoping someone would know where his companion was.   
"Has anybody seen a young woman with yellow hair running about somewhere?"   
The people around him just shook their heads wearily, and turned back to watch the destruction.   
After frantically going from person to person, describing Rose, to each and every onlooker for hours, the Doctor stopped and looked back to the smoldering ruins in defeat. The fire department had come and gone, and the sun was beginning to set behind him in a blaze of red and orange, just like the inferno several hours previously. The doctor didn’t even glance at the sunset. He didn’t really look at anything, just slowly trudged over to a bus stop, collapsed onto the blue bench, and stared straight ahead of him, eyes wide open, but not really seeing anything. 

\--------------  
Many buses came and went as the sun sank below London. People getting off gaped at the destruction in front of them, but no one noticed the lonely figure on the bench, the funny pinstriped man who stared at nothing. No one even spared a glance...except for one.   
“Doctor?”  
The Doctor, hardly daring to believe his ears, stood up from the bench, and whipped around to see Rose, Rose Tyler, standing a short distance away from the bus stop. She was covered in ash, with a multitude of holes in her predominantly pink clothing, and her hair was sticking up in every direction, much like the Doctor’s on a daily basis. But the Doctor didn’t notice any of this. He suddenly found himself running towards her and seconds later, had swept her up in a bone-crushing hug.   
“Doctor,” said Rose in a muffled voice, “I can’t breath.”   
The Doctor reluctantly set her down, but kept his arms around her waist. His face broke into a 1,000-watt smile.   
“Hello.”  
“Hi,” said Rose softly.   
They were staring each other straight in the eyes. Rose looking up, the Doctor looking down.   
It was unclear who moved first, but the two leaned in a kissed each other, forgetting the past, the future, and everything around them.   
Later, no one saw them walking off towards a blue box. And nobody noticed as the blue box faded away with a grinding noise as old as time itself. Except for the two inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review.


End file.
